The present invention relates generally to lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to light reflectors suitable for use in fixtures intended for use in illuminating outdoor signs.
Surface illuminating devices are well known. For example, light fixtures are used in many indoor applications, such as museums, to illustrate paintings and other art objects. The demands placed on the light reflectors in such devices are sometimes less stringent than on those utilized in outdoor applications. In this regard, the light reflectors utilized in fixtures for illuminating highway signs must satisfy more rigorous criteria.
Thus, while limitations of a light reflector in an indoor setting may cause inconvenience, functional limitations in a highway lighting fixture can have serious safety implications for both motorists and maintenance crews. For example, to limit motorist confusion, it is important that highway signs be adequately and uniformly lighted.
Maintenance, installation and replacement are also important considerations. A sturdy, lightweight reflector can make it safer for a maintenance crew to install and replace it, especially in dangerous highway locations.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a light reflector, adapted for use in highway sign lighting fixtures, that can illuminate the sign surface in a generally uniform manner while being sturdy in structure and lightweight. Ideally, such a light reflector would be low in cost to manufacture, being constructed of readily available materials.
According to the present invention, there is provided a light reflector having a row of light reflecting segments separated by fold lines, wherein one segment is located at a top of the row and another segment is located at a bottom of the row. A pair of wings is connected at the sides of the row, each one of the wings including a plurality of light reflecting segments separated by fold lines, wherein at least some of the light reflecting segments of the row and at least some of the light reflecting segments of the wings form a shell-shaped arrangement wherein at least some light reflecting segments of the row and at least some light reflecting segments of the pair of wings are bent at their respective fold lines whereby the arrangement is generally curved along an imaginary line connecting the one segment and the another segment and generally curved along an imaginary line perpendicular to the first mentioned line.
The light fixture embodying the present invention affords several advantages. It is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable in performance and light in weight. In addition, it enables uniform lighting of highway signage in an efficient and effective manner.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.